Karazao Karazao no Mi
|user = Ryūko Yokoduke}} The'Karazao Karazao no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that gives one the ability to essentially, become a "Flail Man". Kasui Kasui no Mi gives the user the ability to be able to create and manipulate various types of spiked flails, and can even form flails out of different materials.Karazao (殻竿) is the japanese word for Flail, thus making this fruit the Flail Flail Fruit in the English Version. This fruit was consumed by the pirate, Ryūko Yokoduke. Appearance The Karazao Karazao no Mi took the appearance of an unusual fruit, with several spiked appendages on the skin, which one had to get through before completely being able to eat it. Ryūko remarked that he bled while eating this fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Like it's name suggests, Karazao Karazao no Mi gives one the ability to create spiked balls which are normally seen on Flails in real-life weapons. These balls are then able to be manipulated by Ryūko, giving him a wide amount of diversity in battle. It seems that where and when the spiked balls can be made is almost indefinite. The user seems to be able to reconstruct already existing materials into these orbs, and then use them for a wide amount of battle-related purposes. Simply put, Ryūko is able to use this fruit in such a way that he is able to create a near endless amount of spiked orbs for an extremely wide-purpose range. From simply stalling enemies to bombarding them with an enormous amount of spikes, the possibilities are virtually endless. It should be noted that the spiked orbs, if formed around another individual, can serve as a means to block off oxygen from the outside world. These spiked orbs are also very powerful, in terms of durability, and can form as a potent defense to Ryūko if he wishes. This fruit suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Aside from this, the only notable weakness is that the spiked orbs can be easily damaged by . Usage Due to this fruit's extreme versatility, and Ryuko's own battle prowess, coupled with him, the fruit's abilities become a very dangerous foe to all that attempt to challenge him. Ryuko normally uses the fruit to enhance his own Tonfa strikes by forming small orbs of spikes at the moment of impact in the air, causing both blunt and piercing damage to an enemy. However, he has also shown to commonly employ this fruit in both a defensive and supplementary manners. He likes to use the spiked orbs as steps to reach another destination, and can even do so, when crossing large gaps of water. By forming materials surrounding an aquatic area to become various spiked balls, which he can align in a certain direction to function as steps, he is able to mildly remove the primary flaws of Devil Fruits. Although this isn't suitable in a combat situation, considering that if he did this and fell, it would be very harmful for him. Techniques Trivia External Links Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit